Chocolate caliente
by HuMi-ChaN
Summary: Cuando se giró a mirar de nuevo, Naruto tomaba una rosa de la mano de Sasuke. Una rosa roja y le decía 'gracias' con el ceño fruncido, las rodillas un poco sucias y el tono de voz avergonzado.


**Título:** Chocolate caliente

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Rating:** PG

**!**One-shot

**Categoría:** shonen-ai

**Género:** humor

**Pareja(s):** Sasuke/Naruto

**Número de palabras: **

**Resumen: **Cuando se giró a mirar de nuevo, Naruto tomaba una rosa de la mano de Sasuke. Una rosa roja y le decía 'gracias' con el ceño fruncido, las rodillas un poco sucias y el tono de voz avergonzado.

**Notas: **AU, o algo así. Ubicado en o al final del Shippu! Konoha Gakuen den. Tuve un sueño y me levanté en el modo exacto así que me puse a escribir y aquí tienen. Feliz diciembre para todos ustedes.

**Chocolate caliente**

—Es un eufemismo, te digo.

—¿Sabes lo que creo? Que ni siquiera sabes lo que es un "eufemismo", Ino.

—¡Claro que lo sé! Y de cualquier forma, no fui yo la que lo dijo, me lo dijo aquella chica mayor de intercambio, la de las coletas rubias, ¿te acuerdas de ella?

—Me acuerdo de ella.

—Bueno, ¿y te parece de las que mienten? —negó con la cabeza, porque conocía a Temari, al menos había conversado con ella un par de veces y en definitiva no parecía de las que decían mentiras sólo para pasar el rato a costa de las demás —Pues ahí tienes. Es un eufemismo. Cuando los chicos te ofrecen chocolate es porque quieren hacer cosas indecentes contigo; así que espero que no vayas por ahí aceptando tazas calientes ahora que lo sabes, porque todas vienen con dobles intenciones.

—Venga ya.

El invierno había comenzado la semana pasada y el pronóstico del clima era que la nevada comenzaba esa noche, ya toda la gente había sacado sus suéteres grandes aunque la mañana había venía con algo de sol, el viento era fuerte y calaba en los huesos. Ese era el inconveniente de la tonta afirmación de Ino, porque era invierno y hacía frío, todos los chicos (y también no chicos) iban por ahí ofreciendo ricas tazas de chocolate caliente, y decir que "no" a la larga le parecía casi una grosería, sobretodo sólo porque algunas chicas dijeran que era un eufemismo para sexo.

La otra parte del inconveniente era que la feria había llegado al pueblo y se iba a quedar hasta la celebración de año nuevo y la bebida popular era, claro, chocolate.

Sakura estaba a punto de mandar al carajo a los eufemismos en voz alta cuando Ino vio a Choji y la dejó con la palabra en la boca, despidiéndose con un "te veo después" que seguramente no cumpliría, pero que fue el oportuno momento en el que ella divisó a Sasuke. Llevaba el uniforme escolar todavía, como la mayoría de ellos y Sakura pensó "a él lo dejaría", con una sonrisilla perversa, "ofrecerme una taza de chocolate caliente". Se río de sí misma y se acercó a hablarle, porque aunque era callado y bastante reservado y la mayoría del tiempo no hacía nada de conversación, hoy parecía de buen humor, o algo así (si no tener las cejas fruncidas contaba), y cuando estaba de buen humor los silencios con él no eran desagradables.

—¡Hey, Sasuke-kun! —Sasuke la miró por un segundo al escuchar su nombre, como tratando de descifrar si realmente se había atrevido a hablarle y entonces le asintió con un movimiento casi inexistente de cabeza, como un mudo permiso para acercarse a su persona.

—Sakura.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo estás? —por toda respuesta se encogió de hombros y Sakura pensó que sería todo lo que diría mientras caminaban cuando Sasuke volvió a hablar, la voz extrañamente suave, como amortiguada por el frío, de esas que se te ponen cuando estás a punto de pescar un resfriado.

—De casualidad —carraspeó —habrás visto al idiota de Naruto. Se suponía que iríamos a entrenar pero dijo que hoy tenía que estar en la feria.

Sasuke jamás daba explicaciones, pero hoy se veía cansado y casi a punto de caer enfermo y lo último lo dijo como para sí mismo, así que Sakura trató con todas sus fuerzas para que su sonrisa fuera discreta. A veces Sasuke y Naruto iban los dos al dojo a entrenar cuando acababan las clases; Sakura estaba segura de que Naruto no se lo había saltado nunca antes y Sasuke exigía una explicación. Pero Sakura no lo había visto en todo el día.

La montaña rusa estaba ahora frente a ellos y Sasuke se detuvo a mirarla fijamente, como si pretendiera descifrar la localización exacta de cada tuerca, pero así era como miraba siempre Sasuke, así que guardó silencio y le hizo compañía porque (oh dios mío) él no le había pedido que se fuera.

A Naruto le gustan las montañas rusas a pesar de que se baja temblando y todavía gritando, y Sasuke lo sabe pero también sabe que no se saltaría el entrenamiento sólo para venir a la feria. Y que de haber querido hacer eso le hubiera dicho que viniera con él porque no tenía nadie con quien venir, todos ya habían hecho planes y el zoquete era demasiado zoquete para darse cuenta cuando Hinata le pedía una cita, jamás iba a dejar de ser tan zoquete como para invitar a una chica. No que muchas le fueran a decir que sí.

Cuando le dijo que tenía que estar en la feria, había salido corriendo así que no le dio tiempo de preguntar por qué, y Sasuke jamás lo admitiría pero la verdad era que siempre había sido un chico curioso.

Pero tenía media hora buscando, le había dado la vuelta a media feria, estaba empezando a hacer frío de verdad, se estaba cansando y todavía no lo había encontrado.

Además de no ser curioso, Sasuke tampoco era entrometido, pero estaba buscando al idiota de Naruto y la verdad era que no había muchos rubios en el pueblo, por eso cuando aquel par de chicas conversaban y una de ellas dijo "¿viste al chico rubio de la cabina?", Sasuke tuvo que oírla "¡Está monísimo!" porque además iban pasando justo frente a él "¡Y tiene los ojos azules!", porque seguro ese era el idiota rubio de ojos azules que él tenía toda la tarde buscando.

Se estaba haciendo oscuro, pero la cabina no tenía pierde, a juzgar por donde estaban y la forma en la que hablaban casi a susurros gritados, hablaban de la cabina de operación de la montaña rusa, y Sasuke sólo tendría que esquivar a toda la gente para encontrarlo, así que se levantó un poco en puntillas; el cabezota rubio estaba ahí, no a un lado sino dentro de la cabina de operaciones.

Se acercó un poco, sólo lo suficiente para no perderle de vista, y sólo tuvo que esperar tres vueltas más para que el rubio saliera de la cabina. Para entonces ya era de noche.

Caminó aprisa, porque si no lo detenía ahí, el idiota seguro que se iba; pero cuando llegó se quedó quieto un momento, a un paso, mirando cómo una chica pelirroja le sonreía a Naruto, se le colgaba de los hombros en un abrazo confiado, le besaba la mejilla y antes de marcharse le dejaba un cobre y un caramelo.

Naruto no le había dicho que tuviera novia.

Y ahora estaba agachado intentando pescar algo que se había atorado entre la cabina y un muro de triplay.

Sakura tuvo que dar sólo tres pasos antes de verlo, agachado en el suelo; sabía que era él por el tono de rubio que parecía natural aunque no podía ser. Sasuke se acercó a él y de algún modo parecía más serio que antes; Sakura lo había seguido sólo por inercia, porque iba con él en ese momento y no le había pedido que lo acompañara, pero tampoco le había dicho que se fuera, así que cuando vio que había encontrado a Naruto supuso que, como era usual, simplemente se había olvidado que ella estaba con él. Se dio la vuelta y se iba a marchar cuando escuchó a Naruto decir "gracias"; Naruto no era de la clase de chico que decía "gracias" y estaba segura que mucho menos a Sasuke y mucho menos con ese tono de voz avergonzado. Un poco fastidiado tal vez, pero no avergonzado.

Cuando se giró a mirar de nuevo, porque Sakura sí era curiosa, Naruto tomaba una rosa de la mano de Sasuke. Una rosa roja y le decía 'gracias' con el ceño fruncido, las rodillas un poco sucias y el tono de voz avergonzado.

Y Sakura no iba a seguirlos, por supuesto que no pero, ¿le acababa Sasuke de dar una rosa a Naruto? ¿De dónde rayos había salido? Quizá dentro de la chaqueta que llevaba, para que no se quemara con el frío pero vamos, no, Sakura no tenía intención de seguirlos, sólo que a veces sus pues se movían como por propia voluntad, un poco a distancia, lo suficiente para que no se fijaran en ella, aunque sabía en el fondo que no lo harían y aunque, maldita sea, no alcanzaba a escuchar.

—¿De dónde rayos sacaste una rosa en esta época del año?

—De mi jardín. En realidad es la última que quedaba.

—Y la cortaste.

—Bueno, pensé que sería un buen regalo, en mi jardín se iba a marchitar de todos modos.

—Hmn. —Se quedaron callados un rato, quizá por el frío que entraba directo por la boca, y Sasuke no era curioso pero tampoco era de los que se andaban con sutilezas —¿Es tu novia?

—¿Qué? —por algún motivo que apareció de la nada, sin presentarse y sin nombre, Sasuke se encontró esperando que Naruto enrojeciera, balbuceara como el idiota que era, que se mostrara nervioso porque la chica no era su novia, pero era una chica guapa y quizá le gustaba.

—La chica. Es tu novia. —Pero Naruto no balbuceó, lo miró por un momento, la expresión seria, los ojos fijos, esa clase de mirar que tenía Naruto siempre, transparente, un poco perturbador, lleno de inocencia, malas experiencias y mucha voluntad, y casi había olvidado por completo de qué estaban hablando, un escalofrío dudando en su espalda cuando el rubio le respondió con un tranquilo, casi inexpresivo "no" —¿Qué?

—Que no es mi novia.

—Ah.

—Es sobrina de mi mamá, vino de Okinawa a pasar las fiestas y se está quedando con sus amigas. Creí que la rosa sería un buen detalle pero se me cayó y no tuve tiempo de recuperarla antes de que ella regresara. Es la última de la temporada, así que supongo que la pondré en agua.

Sasuke jamás le pedía explicaciones. Con el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo había aprendido a mantener conversaciones con él, pero Naruto era de habla demasiado fácil y él lo único que tenía que hacer era alguna pregunta o comentar alguna cosa para que Naruto pasara la siguiente media hora hablando. A la mitad de sus conversaciones la gente les llamaría discutir y golpearse, pero Sasuke no usaba muchas palabras y Naruto usaba demasiadas, así que discusiones y golpes eran conversaciones perfectas.

Y Sasuke jamás le pedía explicaciones, pero Naruto siempre hablaba demasiado.

La chica se llamaba Karin, y no era que ellos fueran muy cercanos, pero el padre de una de sus amigas era el dueño de la montaña rusa y se había quedado sin operador; Karin había pasado a visitarlo cuando llegó y él le contó lo bien que le vendría un trabajo por la temporada si quería comprar esa cobija eléctrica que había visto por televisión, así que cuando se enteró, Karin pensó en él, y a Naruto le gustaban las montañas rusas así que no dudó en decir que sí. Serían sólo dos semanas pero le pagarían suficiente para comprarse un par de cosas, y Naruto pensó, ya que no podía comprarle un regalo de agradecimiento, que la última rosa de su jardín podría ser un buen detalle para agradecer a Karin, pero a Karin le habían bastado un par de vueltas extra para ella y su novio (del que se pasaba negando que fuera su novio) y Naruto no había tenido tiempo de recuperar la rosa cuando se cayó —Así que gracias por recuperarla con tus largos dedos de señorita. —le dijo agitando la mano frente a su cara y se ganó un golpe en la nuca con esas manos de señorita que le dejaron hormigueando la cabeza por un rato.

Sasuke sonreía. Naruto reía todo el tiempo, pero Sasuke sonreía sólo cuando estaba con Naruto, como si sus estupideces fueran el límite del colmo y no claudicar la seriedad fuera la tarea más imposible.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Naruto, Sakura pudo esconderse en el callejón de las escaleras de emergencia, lo suficientemente callado y por fin lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la conversación. Estuvieron de pie, recargados en el barandal cerca de diez minutos, respirando el frío después de una larga caminata que te hacía querer sacarte la bufanda aunque acabara de empezar a nevar; hablaron de nada y todo, una conversación de dos, Sasuke no sólo asentía y usaba monosílabos, se reía, respondía, regresaba las bromas, acuchillaba con sarcasmo que en lugar de herirlo a Naruto le hacía cosquillas. Hablaron de la escuela, las tareas, los entrenamientos que se iban a perder, el helado que no iban a comer, el ramen que se acababa en la alacena, los vegetales que Naruto debería comprar, el dinero que hacía falta, los libros que se habían prestado y sobre historias de las que Sakura no sabía nada, personas que Sakura no conocía, nostalgia cuando Naruto dijo "tu hermano" y "¿cómo va eso?" y Sasuke se encogió de hombros como no queriendo hablar de ello pero Naruto suspiró como habiendo obtenido la respuesta más compleja. Y cuando la calle estuvo completamente blanca, las huellas de la gente que pasaba borradas del asfalto, el cuerpo ganando frío, Naruto abrió la puerta, arrojó su maletín desde la entrada y se volvió a mirar a Sasuke.

—¿Quieres pasar? Te juro que limpié ayer, quisquilloso.

—Contigo no hay mucha diferencia entre ayer y hace un mes cuando se trata de desastre.

—Tengo chocolate caliente.

Sakura podría jurar que el tiempo se congeló un segundo, su corazón se detuvo y su garganta se atoró con su saliva. Naruto sonrió, Sasuke se encogió en su bufanda, sacudió la cabeza un poco, el rubio sostenía la puerta firmemente, con la seguridad de que su invitación sería aceptada, casi como si no hubiera necesidad de haberla hecho, que era una mera formalidad exagerada para soltar palabras, pero Sasuke lo hubiera seguido hacia adentro aunque no le hubiera dicho nada y Sakura podría jurar que todo el tiempo se detuvo, que el mundo entero ya no existía, que había dejado de existir desde que dejaron la feria. Que tal vez había dejado de existir mucho tiempo antes, quizá cuando ellos se miraron por primera vez.

Sakura no pretendía hacerlo, pero se fue a su casa pensando en las últimas palabras de Sasuke antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

"Tú siempre tienes chocolate, idiota".

Y una discusión más de la que nadie sabría.


End file.
